


Baby, I Compare You To A Kiss From A Rose On The Grey

by destielsdessert



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel in the Bunker, Flower Crowns, M/M, Romantic Dean Winchester, tried to write something cute but that didnt really work out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielsdessert/pseuds/destielsdessert
Summary: The one in which Cas makes flower crowns and Dean is an idiot (as usual).





	Baby, I Compare You To A Kiss From A Rose On The Grey

Castiel often finds himself here, surrounded by a meadow of beautiful flowers that always attract bees, much to his delight. Sam and Dean have never noticed it, despite it being right outside of the bunker, but Castiel had seen the array of colours almost immediately, and he soon saw this meadow as a safe place where he can keep an eye on the Winchesters, but he can also just spend a calm afternoon watching the bees buzz around him.

He soon became accustomed to the art of making flower crowns, and spends hours doing it almost every single day. They make him happy, make him feel warm inside, something he hasn't felt in a long time, what with Sam and Dean being so caught up in hunts and things that don't concern Castiel and, really, he just loves making them. One day, he'll make the perfect flower crown, and he'll gift it to Dean. But, until then, he'll just spend each day out in the warm sun, making as many beautiful flower crowns as he can.

It's on a day that Dean decides to dedicate to rest and no hunting that he notices Castiel slip away after their morning coffee (not that Castiel actually drinks any, but it's become the norm for him to be there each morning anyway). He isn't sure where Castiel is going, but he finds himself curious, so follows him. He follows Castiel from the kitchen to the main area of the bunker, where Castiel proceeds to go up the stairs and out the door. Dean stops for a moment, wondering where Castiel could be going that's _outside_ , because Dean himself has never noticed anything special. He shakes himself out of his confusion, though, and quickly makes his way up the stairs and after Castiel.

Dean blinks at the harshness of the sunlight (wow, the bunker really is dark) and scans the surrounding area for the now-absent angel. After a few seconds of looking, Dean spots Castiel sitting cross-legged in the field, seemingly picking a bunch of flowers from the area around him. He looks so peaceful, so content, and it about reminds Dean of the crazier Castiel from just before Purgatory. He looks so happy, and Dean almost hates to disturb him, but he's intrigued as to what Castiel's new hobby is.

He makes his way over to the angel slowly, feeling his heart flutter at the small smile Castiel has - he hasn't seen Castiel smile like that for a _long_ time. Again, this reminds Dean of the crazier version of Castiel, so care-free, and Dean almost misses that version. Obviously, it wasn't the side of Castiel that he's grown so close to, but it was a much happier Castiel, compared to the normal, current Castiel that is -  somehow - even more depressed than Dean is, sometimes.

Castiel doesn't look up as Dean travels towards him, but as Dean comes to a halt next to him, Castiel asks, "Hello, Dean, do you require something?"

Dean thinks for a second, watching Castiel continue to pick the flowers. He doesn't necessarily want anything, just to spend time with his friend because, honestly, it has been a while (though that is completely Dean's fault, and has nothing to do with Castiel himself). "Oh, um... No, Cas, not really. Was just wondering what you were up to, and I noticed that he haven't spent much time together recently, 's'all," he tries to explain, earning a few moments of silence from Cas.

"Yes, Dean, I had noticed," Castiel says, voice monotone and Dean feels like his words are almost passive aggressive, making him think that he's upset Cas by not spending time with him and he feels a pang of guilt fill him. But he also knows that Cas would find a way to blame that on himself, whereas Dean knows that their lack of connection recently is down to him and not Cas. "Besides, I believe that what I am currently doing would be of no interest to you."

Dean frowns, more to himself than Cas as Cas seems to turn his attention back to the flowers he has now laid in a pile next to himself. He takes a seat on the grass in front of the angel, watching Cas pick up some of the flowers he picked and being to weave them together, thoroughly confusing Dean. "So..." he begins, but his voice doesn't seem to grab Castiel's attention, and instead the angel seems completely entranced by the flowers he's still weaving. Dean sighs to himself - which also goes unnoticed by Cas - and repeats his question: "What're you doing?"

Castiel, as before, completely ignores him, but Dean doesn't take it personally. He figures it wasn't intentional, as Cas doesn't seem to have noticed that he'd spoken at all. Instead, Dean just sits with Cas, watching him skillfully continue to weave the flowers, and he realises how calming this is. How, just sitting out here in the grass, focusing on the vibrant colours of the flowers around them makes him forget about the stresses of real life, helps him relax after all of that hunting. He wonders if Cas feels the same way, if this calms him down in such a way or if he simply comes out here because he enjoys it.

 _Or, maybe, he does it because he's lonely_.

Dean blinks slowly, fixing on Cas's blue eyes, which are staring at his hands as they continue to move swiftly around the flowers, and he feels his stomach drop with guilt. He hasn't been _avoiding_ Cas, he just definitely hasn't paid enough attention to him lately, being too focused on all of the hunts that he and Sam have been on and then he realises - they've never even _invited_ Cas along on any of them. Sure, Cas hasn't shown particular interest in going, but Dean realises now that he could have at least asked.

After a few minutes, Castiel seems to have finished as he smiles in triumph at the creation he's holding. Dean, of course, has no idea _what_ said creation is, and stares at it with confusion before asking, "What _is_ that, Cas?" He braces himself for being ignored again, but this time Cas seems to notice his question and he looks up at Dean, blue eyes brighter and happier than Dean has seen them in a while.

"This is a flower crown, Dean. It's like a normal crown, but I feel that this is much more beautiful." Dean raises an eyebrow, but he can't help the smile that forms at how proud Cas seems of the... _flower crown_. He watches Cas place it gently on the ground next to him, looking at it for a moment before his head suddenly snaps upwards, blue eyes staring at Dean, not blinking and not moving. Dean can feel his cheeks heat up but if Cas notices that, he certainly doesn't mention it.

Cas's eyes widen after a moment, as if he's just remembered something important and, before Dean can even register that fact, he's up and making his way through the meadow, seemingly searching for something. Dean stands slowly, watching Cas move through the flowers, and begins to follow him. He's not sure what Cas is searching for, but he continues to follow anyways, mesmerised by Cas's smile and the glow in his eyes.

Finally, Cas sits down around a new selection of flowers, though Dean doesn't know what's different or more special about them. All he knows is that they're a different colour - where the previous flowers were yellow, these are green ( _Green flowers?_ Dean thinks. _Well, those are rare_.) Despite his confusion, Dean just sits back down in front of Cas, stretching his arms out behind himself to prop himself up. He watches as Cas does the same thing he had before, this time seeming more intent on making this one perfect.

Dean finds his stomach filling with butterflies when, after he finishes, Castiel turns his attention to Dean and Dean only. Dean's breath catches in his throat when Cas slides closer so that he's up on his knees in front of Dean, and Dean sits up straight so they're level.

"Cas? What are you doing?" Dean's voice wavers - he thought Cas finally understood the concept of personal space, and now he's definitely too close for Dean to be comfortable. He finds himself staring into Cas's shimmering blue eyes, trying desperately to keep his breath calm and trying to resist the urge to press his lips to Castiel's.

Castiel gulps, raising the flower crown a little and showing it to Dean and Dean can't help but view Cas as a little kid, presenting something that he made to his parents and unsure whether or not he'll be praised or if they'll say it isn't good enough. Dean goes to say something, to say that he thinks it's beautiful, but Cas speaks first: "Dean, I made this for you." Before Dean can reply, Cas lifts the crown up more, reaching up and places it gently on top of Dean's head. Dean can feel his heart hammering in his chest because Castiel has just made him something that he thinks is beautiful, and he's beginning to find it hard to breathe. His chest constricts as Cas lowers himself back down so that he's kneeling again, staring at Dean with a shy smile, and Dean has to resist the urge to just cry at how adorable Cas is being right now.

Dean finds himself trying to say something, but he can't seem to form the words so, Cas, attempting to fill the silence, says, "I think it brings out your eyes, and I really like your eyes." At least that explains the green flowers. "I think flower crowns are beautiful, Dean, and I think you are beautiful, too. You make the perfect pair." Promptly, Castiel leans forward and presses a quick but gentle kiss to the top of Dean's nose, and Dean swears he feels his heart _stop_. Cas has just kissed him and, okay, maybe it wasn't on the lips but he kissed him and Dean can't breathe and-

Apparently, Dean's stunned silence is taken the wrong way by Cas, whose smile drops immediately and eyes fill up with tears, apparently realising that he broke their boundaries. "O-Oh, Dean, I am so sorry. I won't... that will not happen again, I swear." Biting his lip, Castiel rises to his feet and disappears with a flap of his wings, Dean wanting so desperately to call after him, to bring him back, but his throat is tight and he's lost for words, though he can still feel his heart break at the sudden loss of his angel.

***

If you asked Dean how long he's been sat there on the grass, he'd tell you that he has no idea because, really, he hasn't a clue. It could've been minutes, it could've been hours - hell, if you told him it has been days, he'd probably believe you. He was so lost in thought for so long and lost track of time, and he doesn't come to until he hears Sam yelling his name, voice laced with worry.

Dean blinks, slouched body straightening and he looks around, momentarily forgetting where he is before he hears another, " _Dean_?!" He looks towards the sound of the voice, seeing Sam wandering around the area surrounding the bunker. He stands up, legs weak from sitting for so long, and attempts to shout back to Sam but his voice comes out croaky and barely above a whisper. Despite this, Sam seems to spot Dean, and begins to make his way over to him, Dean meeting him halfway.

"Dean, where the _hell_ have you been?" Sam demands, sounding angry, but Dean knows he's just concerned.

Dean smiles sheepishly, avoiding eye contact. "Nowhere. I just got... distracted." That's all he can say because, honestly, he has no idea how he became so distracted, how he didn't notice the time pass by until Sam came looking for him.

"Yeah, I can see that..." Sam grumbles, narrowing his eyes at his brother, almost judging, "...Making _flower crowns_?"

Dean's hands fly to the top of his head, clasping gently around the flower crown that Castiel made for him, still sitting atop his head. His cheeks flush red, but he can't find the heart to take it off, so he moves his hands away, shrugging his shoulders as if it's no big deal. "Cas made it for me, actually."

That doesn't seem to make Sam any happier, or any less concerned, as he continues to narrow his eyes, eyebrows raised in confusion. "Dean, Cas has been inside with me for hours," he explains, and Dean's eyes widen, looking towards the sky to see that the sun is just beginning to set. "What have you been doing? Have you just been out here, on your _own_ , sitting in the flowers?" Sam doesn't even try to hide his smirk, and Dean suddenly becomes defensive as he shoves past his younger brother, making his way back into the bunker.

Sam follows closely behind, seemingly eager to ask more questions, but Dean ignores him. His first task is to find Cas and to see if he's still upset about what happened earlier and, if he is, then Dean has to find a way to fix it (because, as per usual, this is Dean's fault). "Sam, shut up!" Dean growls, voice deep and aggressive, sick of hearing constant questions because, really, he couldn't care less about what Sam wants to know - Sam is not his priority.

Dean finds Cas sitting in the library, reading a book, and he can't help the grin that spreads across his face because, like when he was sitting amongst the flowers, Castiel looks calm and at peace. "Cas-"

Before Dean can even finish, he once again hears the flap of wings and Cas is gone, book gone with him. Dean sighs, flopping down onto one of the chairs and groaning.

"So,"comes Sam's voice, and Dean jumps so high because Sam had actually shut up for long enough that Dean forgot he was there, "Want to tell me what's going on?"

Dean stays silent, ignoring his brother's question, and rests his head on his arms, letting out another loud groan. His younger brother seems to understand that this probably isn't the best time to joke around and maybe Dean is actually quite emotional. "Seriously, Dean," Sam starts, taking a seat in one of the chairs next to him, "Cas seemed really upset earlier when he came back in. What happened between you two?" This type of arguing between Dean and Castiel is rare - they barely argue to the point that one of them seems to be completely ignoring the other. Sam rolls his eyes - they're so obviously pining after each other, both clearly not wanting to actually argue and Sam wants to just shove their faces together and force them to kiss (however, for the sake of Dean's dignity, he'll hold back).

As Sam expects, Dean doesn't answer him and instead just groans again. Sam raises an eyebrow, standing up from his seat and moves towards the door. "Suit yourself, Dean," he says to his older brother, "But this isn't going to go away on its own. Just suck it up, Dean and admit it to yourself - you like Cas, big deal! If you don't man up, you'll lose him."

Sam knows he's being dramatic, knows that there's no way that Cas would ever actually leave Dean, no matter what, but he has to be dramatic in order to get through to Dean. He watches his brother from the doorway, seeing Dean lift his head at Sam's warning and Sam can only hope that it's worked and that Dean will get off his sorry ass and go get his man.

***

Dean finds himself back in his garden - half hoping that Sam won't follow him - and his phone open with instructions on _how to make flower crowns_. He's taking a wander amongst the flowers for what he hopes to be the last time today (he may have loved the flowers and found them relaxing but, honestly, he probably sat there for long enough in one day to last him a lifetime), searching for some blue ones. Honestly, he has no idea what he's looking for, he just hopes he knows when he sees them.

He finds what he thinks to be the perfect flowers, finally, these seeming brighter and more vibrant than all of the others. He sits down, places his phone on his thigh, and sets to work.

He finds it a lot harder than he expected - he figured that it just looked hard because Cas was the one doing it (he has a habit of making things look more complicated than they should be) - and he's slightly embarrassed to admit that it takes him many tries to finally succeed in making what he deems to be the perfect flower crown, fashioned from the perfect flowers.

He holds it in his hands, cradling it like an actual golden crown, and smiles to himself - that's the easiest part complete. Now, the hardest part: he has to locate Castiel and keep him in the same place for long enough to fix this. He gently places the crown in the box he brought with him and makes his way back inside, ignoring Sam's look of confusion as he climbs down the stairs.

Dean continues through the bunker, deciding to check Cas's room first, considering it's the best place to avoid Dean. When he arrives at the door, he knocks quietly before saying, "Cas, it's Dean. Please don't go, let me talk."

He gives it a second, taking a deep breath and silently praying that Cas won't be gone (he wonders, also, if Cas is able to hear that prayer), and then he opens the door slowly. He grins when he finds Cas sitting cross-legged in the middle of his bed, still reading his book and avoiding Dean. Dean stands in the doorway for a moment, holding the box in his hands, watching as Cas tries to read but Dean has a feeling he isn't really reading.

Dean walks over to the bed and sits down in front of Cas, legs crossed and he just stares at the angel who continues to pretend to read. Dean gives him a little bit of time to stop on his own, but he soon realises that Cas is going to continue to ignore him, so he takes matters into his own hands and grabs the book from Cas, chucking it to the side. "Cas, look at me."

He sees Cas take a deep, shuddering breath, and then the angel looks up slowly, head still bowed slightly but he locks eyes with Dean. Dean isn't sure of he's just seeing things, but part of him feels that Cas looks scared, and Dean wonders what Cas is scared of. Being yelled at? Rejection. Dean sighs to himself and hopes this doesn't go wrong.

He isn't entirely sure what to say, so he hands the box to Cas with a small smile. Cas glances at the box, then at Dean, then back at the box, eyes filling with confusion. If this wasn't such a tense moment for Dean, he may have laughed, but he resorts instead to quietly saying, "It's a gift, Cas - take it."

Cas takes the box hesitantly, and Dean tries to ignore the way the angel's hands shake as they grasp the box. His eyes scan over the box, still confused, so Dean rests his hands on top of Castiel's in hopes of getting him to focus and calm down. "Cas, it's okay, just open it."

Cas glances back up at Dean quickly, before nodding slowly and slipping the lid off of the box. He stares at what's inside for a moment, eyes brightening as he registers the flower crown inside. "Dean," he says, voice barely above a whisper and he looks back up at Dean, blue eyes staring at green.

Dean gulps - it's now or never. He isn't even sure if Cas is going to like this, even though Cas pulled the exact same trick on him earlier. He just hopes that Cas will react the same way he has (perhaps with a few more words). Dean reaches over and picks up the flower crown, and then shuffles closer to Cas so there's barely any space between them. Cas stares at him, blue eyes still wide and confused, so Dean takes that as his opportunity to place the crown on Cas's head (he may also weave Cas's slight curls into the vines, too).

Cas continues to stare, and Dean wonders if this is how he looked when Cas did this to him. He isn't surprised that Cas ran away when he did - if Dean wasn't so sure that Cas will like this, he'd probably run away, too. "There," he says as he finishes up. He smiles triumphantly, as Cas did, and he can't try to deny that Cas looks absolutely adorable. If possible, the blue flowers make his eyes shine brighter than ever before, and Dean is, once again, finding it hard to form words. He's so breath-taken by the sight before him, and the nerves fill him again. "My own little Flower Prince."

Finally, Cas smiles, and he doesn't look scared or confused anymore - just happy, which ultimately causes Dean to break out into a huge grin. "I like that," Cas tells him, voice small and shy.

"Like what?"

Castiel gazes at Dean through thick eyelashes, one hand moving to touch the flower crown on his own head, the other moving to touch the flower crown on Dean. "I like being your Flower Prince," he clarifies, and Dean decides that now is the time to wrap things up.

He leans forward a little, resting his forehead against Cas's, and smiles a little. "Cas, about earlier-"

Dean, it's okay," Cas attempts to promise, but Dean shakes his head, ignoring the angel.

"No, Cas, it isn't." Dean reaches a hand to one of Cas's cheeks, clutching it gently. He strokes his thumb across his cheekbone, staring straight into cerulean eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything. I was shocked, confused - I mean, you kissed me, for god's sake!" His voice is quiet yet urgent, and Cas, yet again, seems to get the wrong idea.

His face drops and he pulls away from Dea, staring down at his hands and avoids looking at Dean. "I said I was sorry, Dean, I know I broke our boundaries. I-"

"Cas, shut up!" Dean interrupts, though he isn't angry. "Stop apologising, _please_. Just listen, okay?" He puts his hand under Cas's chin and pushes his head up so that they can look at each other again. After a few moments, Cas nods, silently agreeing to not say anything whilst Dean talks. "Cas, I reacted stupidly. You kissed me - well, on the nose, but you still _kissed_ me - and you took me by surprise. I didn't know what to do, or what to say. I mean, you made me a _god damn_ flower crown." He laughs a little to himself, fingers dancing over the crown still atop his own head. He can't believe he actually likes, though he assumes that, if this situation involved anyone other than Cas, he'd have noped out immediately (sorry, Sam). "Cas, look, this is entirely new to me. I don't... I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say. Just that I'm sorry, because I know how I reacted upset you, and I shouldn't have let you leave thinking that I was angry at you."

Castiel stays silent, unsure if he should talk now or not. Instead, he continues to stare at Dean, waiting to see if he'll continue to talk. His cheeks heat up, however, when Dean's words register in his mind. How could he have been so stupid? If he had waited just a few more seconds before disappearing on Dean, none of this would've had to happen and he wouldn't have had to spend this whole day upset. He tries to think if there's any hidden meaning behind Dean's words - when it comes to Dean, there tends to be.

But Dean looks hopeful and Cas drops his gaze, smiling slightly, because this is actually happening. And Dean doesn't say anything more, but he does lift Cas's head up, and he presses their lips together. And Cas has heard of fireworks, he knows that people say that they hear fireworks when they kiss someone they love. Cas doesn't hear fireworks, but he feels something explode in his chest as Dean deepens the kiss and Cas kisses back, smiling.

For both of them, this is perfect and, in that moment, Castiel has never loved flowers more.


End file.
